Sam and the best dog ever!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are ya happy?" says Sam. The dog bark in joy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

 **Author's note: For those of ya who love to read about Sam and her dog, this will be the final fic about 'em.**

* * *

 **Sam and the best dog ever!**

 **Sam Puckett and her dog sit on a blanket in the park. It is a very beautiful summer day.**

Even though it's a good day, there are almost no other people in the park and Sam has no idea why, but she like it when there's less people around.

"Are ya happy?" says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Me too. I do prefer summer over any other season." says Sam.

On this day, Sam's outfit consist of a red tight top, skinny jeans and white shoes.

Her blonde hair is down and she has sexy red lipstick on as well.

"Do ya still love me?" says Sam, all sexy and seductive.

The dog kiss Sam as a response.

"I'm glad ya do 'cause I love you as well, boy." says Sam.

Sam eat a burger and drink some coffee.

"Nice." says Sam.

The dog's dick get hard.

Sam notice that.

"Horny huh?" says Sam with a sexy smile.

The dog bark in joy.

"Okay. Let me relax a bit and then ya can fuck me." says Sam.

The dog seem happy.

"You're the best dog I've ever met." says Sam as she gives the dog a cookie.

The dog eat the cookie. He like it.

"Awww!" says Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"It's cool that you're a fuck-dog. You have a big dick." says Sam.

29 minutes later.

"Fuck mama!" says Sam as she pull off her pants.

The dog get excited and horny. He goes on top of Sam, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to gently fuck her.

"Go harder! Mama can fuckin' take it." moans Sam.

The dog fuck harder.

"Yes! Fuck me! Soooo sexy..." moans a happy Sam, being very horny.

The dog is very horny too.

"Holy shit, give it to mama!" moans Sam.

The dog fuck faster.

"OMG, big dog-dick in me! So dang awesome!" moans Sam, all sexy and horny.

The dog bark in joy.

"Don't stop! Fuck me!" moans Sam.

The dog fuck harder and faster.

"Yes! Fuck me, do me, drill me, take me, bang me!" moans Sam.

Sam is very horny and super happy.

And so is the dog.

"I love your dog-dick. It's better than most human dicks." moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

59 minutes later.

"What are you doing with that dog there, woman?" says a police officer when he sees Sam and the dog.

"Nothing att all, sir. Technically he's doin' me and we both love it." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Sex with animals is a crime, you must stop what you do at once." says the police officer.

The dog stop fucking Sam and bite a hole in the police officer's pants and bite off his dick.

The police officer scream in pain as he run away.

"Awww! Thanks, ya saved me!" says a happy Sam.

The dog continue to fuck Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Sam, all slutty and erotic.

The dog is happy and horny.

"Yeah!" moans Sam. "Fuck mama's slutty hole!"

10 minutes later.

The dog bark in sexual joy as he cum a lot in Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Sam as she get an amazing orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

"That was wonderful." says Sam.

Sam walk behind a tree and piss out the dog's cum.

4 hours later, Sam and the dog are at home.

Sam is cleaning an electric guitar and the dog is sleeping.

"I have the best dog." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Sam thinks that maybe she should have her ovaries removed so she don't have to piss out the dog's cum from her pussy every time the dog fuck her and cum in her.

"Me is sexy." says Sam.

The next day, at the hospital, Sam get her ovaries removed.

Sam knows that this means she will never be able to have kids of her own, but it is worth it to be able to take her dog's cum in her pussy.

When she get home, Sam pull down her sweatpants.

"C'mon dog. Fuck me." says Sam, all horny and sexy.

The dog slide his stiff dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam love feeling her dog's big dick in her pussy.

"Yeah, fuck mama!" moans Sam.

The dog fuck harder.

"Mmmm, nice! That feels awesome!" moans Sam.

Both the dog and Sam are very horny.

"Awww, you're such an amazing fuck-dog. I love your dick." moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

"I enjoy this too, boy." moans Sam.

The dog fuck faster.

"Yes, go full speed in my sexy hole." moans Sam.

The dog bark in joy.

" Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Sam.

The dog seem close to cum.

6 minutes later.

The dog cum in Sam's pussy.

"Yes! Give it to me, fuck-dog! So sexy!" moans Sam as she get a very nice orgasm.

The dog pull out his dick from Sam's pussy and then lick her ass a bit.

"Mama's got a nice ass huh?" says Sam in a slutty tone.

The dog bark as a yes.

"Of course." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam and her dog are in the park again.

"Wanna fuck?" says Sam.

The dog bark as a yes.

"Alright. Do me." says Sam as she pull off her sweatpants.

The dog slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam and her dog are both very horny.

"Yeah, fuck mama!" moans Sam.

It feels very good for Sam.

"Holy shit..." moans Sam. "You truly deserve the title fuck-dog."

The dog fuck harder.

"This is awesome!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

The dog bark in joy as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Awwww!" moans a very happy Sam as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The dog is happy too.

He pull out his dick from Sam's pussy and gives her a kiss.

"You're a perfect fuck-dog and I love ya." says Sam.

The dog understands what Sam says and he love her as much she love him.

"Thanks for your huge load of dog-cum." says Sam.

Sam put her pants back on.

The dog bark in joy.

"It was very sexy for me too." says Sam.

2 weeks later.

"Want a blowjob?" says Sam when she sees her dog enter the living room with hard dick.

The dog nod in agreement, wanting it.

"Alright. Get over here, dog." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Sam gently grab the dog's dick and starts to give the dog a slow blowjob.

The dog clearly enjoy it so much.

"Your dick taste nice." says Sam and she actually think so.

The dog love getting a blowjob from Sam.

"Don't cum too early." says Sam.

The dog does his best to not cum early.

"Awww! Ya understand mama, don't ya, boy?" says Sam.

The dog bark as a yes.

"Good. Sexy." says Sam.

21 minutes later.

The dog bark in joy as he cum.

Sam swallow the dog's big load of cum.

"Yum, yum, sexy dog-cum!" says Sam with a cutie smile.

The dog bark in joy.

"Yup. Mama love your cum, boy." says Sam.

The dog is happy.

"Don't worry. Mama Sam love your big dick and your sexy dog-cum." says Sam in a soft motherly tone.

The dog bark in joy.

"Ya are a wonderful fuck-dog and I love ya very much." says Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

"My the dog's the best." says Sam.

The dog bark in joy, understanding that Sam is talking about him.

"Yup. You're my amazing dog." says Sam as she gives the dog a cookie.

The dog eat his cookie with joy.

A month later, Sam buy a small gold pendant that she put on the dog's collar as a sign that the dog is kinda her boyfriend, but it is subtle so only Sam and the dog know what it means.

Sam could also make the dog her husband, but she decides that making him her boyfriend is enough.

Sam takes some photos of the dog's sexy dick and save them in a secret file on her computer.

"You're my fuck-dog and I'll love ya forever." says Sam, giving the dog a kiss on the dick.

The dog get happy.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note 2: If ya love this, leave a sweet review so I know ya love it.**


End file.
